1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle trailer, particularly for transporting motorized two-wheeled vehicles such as motorbikes, mopeds, motor scooters, etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
Motor vehicle trailers of this kind usually have one single axle onto which a drawbar is welded so as to be torsionally stiff and deflection resistant. At the end of the drawbar a coupling head is provided, which is engageable with a correspondingly shaped hitch ball on the rear end of a motor vehicle and can be locked there. Trailer superstructures are fastened on the axle so loads which shall be transported by means of such trailers are automatically placed such that the center of gravity thereof substantially lies above the trailer axle in order to minimize the load on the coupling piece mounted on the motor vehicle. This trailer concept already results from the respective legal provisions which only permit a maximum dead load of about 50 kg presently on the hitch ball. Furthermore, the maximum speed allowed to be driven with such trailers is limited by the law to 80 km/h at present.
Accordingly, the above-mentioned provisions result in several disadvantages when using motor vehicle trailers.
If loads are transported from one place to another by means of such a motor vehicle trailer, the motor vehicle driver is also forced to drive at the maximum admissible speed of 80 km/h when returning with the unloaded trailer. Besides, he has to accept all inconvenience regarding the capacity of maneuvering and handling the motor vehicle, which occur due to the coupled empty trailer.